The Great Bieng and His Four Childeren
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: This is a legend I made up for Avatar, and it's about how bending came to be, how the groups of people were created, and so on.


Long ago, there was complete darkness. There was no moons, no stars, and certainly no planets. There was only the Great Being, and his Four Childern. The Great Being had the power to create and to destroy, and the power to create energy. His Childern could control the four main element; water, earth, air, and fire. However, they were bored, for thier talents were weak and harmless. So, the Great Being thought of objects that could help them unleash their talents. To his daughter, Aqua, who could control water and ice, he gave her a large, stone orb with a rocky surface, and asked her what she'd like to name it. Aqua, being a quick thinker, thought instantly of a wonderful name, and she called it the Moon. She thanked him, then went to go live on the newly formed Moon. Next, the Great Being called for his rebellious daughter Ember, who could control fire, lightning, and possession, and he created a swirling, fiery ball of bubbling magma, and then billions of tiny versions of the flamed ball. Ember called the big ball the Sun, and the billions of miniatures the stars. She left with a silent, dark nod, then went to live on her sun. But the Great Being didn't know what to give his to other childern, Ivy, who could control metal, mud, and plants, and to his only son, Wind, who could control air and who was telepathic. Finally, he created a lush, tropical planet full of life, and he gave it to Ivy, and she went to live on the beautiful planet. Finally, Wind was told he could live on the planet too, because the Greta Being had breathed air into the Earths young atmosphere. After some time, Aqua and Ember began to feel separated from their other siblings, so they left to the planet, though their gifts drew closer to the youthful planet. The childern then got into a bitter argument about land, because the temperatures and surrounding plants weren't 'right' for Aqua and Ember, so Ivy created four continents and separated them. Aqua created the deep purple oceans, Wind created the clouds and wind to pollinate the flowers, and Ember painted the sky with spectacular sunsets and marvelous sunrises. Then the Great Being gave his final gift to his childern: humans. To Ember, the humans had fiery tempers that flared. To Ivy, thier personalities were sturdy, and thier bodies with muscular build. To Wind, they were very spiritual and superstitious, and meditated daily. And to Aqua, the people had cool, calm, collected personalities. The Childern, after some time, grew proud of thier people, because they were all natural benders. But they began to fight again, this time on territory, until fiery-tempered Ember decided to solve the feud by making them all equals; she made them all be able to control all the elements and become the first Avatars. She called them the first Beings of Nature. They all created animals that went with their climates and territory. The Childern taught a select few of the creatures how to control the elements that the Childern originally had. But, unfortunately, they grew jealous at each other, because there was another that was more powerful then themselves, (For example, Ivy was stronger in Earth then in Air, Water, and Fire, so she grew jealous of her three other siblings.) until finally, three of the Childern fought each other in a horrific war. Wind destroyed Ivy and Aqua, then moved to Embers continent, planning to murder her in the same fashion he had murdered his other sisters. Meanwhile, Ember was meditating in a violent volcano, when Wind crept up from behind her. Now, Ember did not participate in the bloody war, and while she meditated, she sensed to of the Beings of Natures souls evaporate, so she turned around and saw her brother, Wind. Wind was shocked to see Embers eyes pulsing white fire, and he was demolished almost immeaditly. When the Great Being learned that three of his beloved childern were dead except for his daring and devilish daughter, Ember, (who was his least favorite) he turned away from the planet and left it in chaos. Ember realized her siblings territories were slowly breaking apart, so she begged to her father to stop them from breaking apart completely. The Great Being reluctantly stopped them from being completely destroyed. Ember named the continents that her dead siblings had once lead: Ivy's continent was the Earth Kingdom, Embers was the Fire Nation, and Aqua's was the Water Tribes, for Aqua had had two territories, north and south. When she arrived at Winds country, his people realized she was a Being of Nature, so they bowed to her and offered her sacrifices. Ember cursed the people because of Winds arrogance, and she said his people would never rest in a single spot for more then a day, so she named them the Air Nomads. And she returned to her nation and meditated in her volcano, on the Ember Island.


End file.
